custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:AmbassadoR8
Elegy It's in the works. The 32-page chapter will be released today! You can expect a new chapter each sunday from now on :) -- 12:06, November 2, 2014 (UTC) THANKS! That is SO GREAT!!!--#InReddWeTrust! (talk) 19:25, November 2, 2014 (UTC) TCT Of course you can :D! I'm always happy to welcome to members to the organization :P. You'll just have to talk to my co-leader, Invader39, to set it up, since I won't have time till later today (although if I get on before him, I'll do it myself :P.) Thanks for asking :D. I have finished adding you to the TCT. Congratulations on becoming the 30th member :D! Re:Sigs Hello there, thank you for asking! Below is a custom sig that I prepared for you: [[User:ReddKuta|'Redd']][[User talk:ReddKuta|'Kuta']]Can I babysit your washing machine? And here is the coding that was used to create it: [[User:ReddKuta|'Redd']][[User talk:ReddKuta|'Kuta']]'Can I babysit your washing machine?' '' What you can now do is create your own user template to put it on so you can link to that at the end of each message instead of doing the ~~~~ lines. My version is titled ''User:BobTheDoctor27/M1SIG. I would advise you to create a User:ReddKuta/Sig page so you can copy as a template. '' Hope I was able to help. If you have any further questions, please feel free to get back to me. Testing Da Sig Yes! It WORKS! Congrats on the fancy sig :P! Countdown Hello! I'm leaving this message to tell you that your page, Countdown, has been marked as a stub. This is because the page literally has no content. I recommend that you actually create pages with some content rather than fill them out later on. This will encourage more people to read your work, because when people see an article they tend not to visit it again. Thanks in advance! --[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 15:35, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know (and teaching me a bit of Gaelic :P)! --[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 19:53, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Re:Mersery Usage That is perfectly fine. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG ''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 22:49, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Epik Explained! Surprisingly, you're the first person to ask me why I spell it that way (unless someone has and I've forgotten :P). You are correct. I consider the spelling "epik" to mean "more epic than epic", or, as you said, "epic times 2". I dunno why I came up with that, but it has always been that way :P. Thanks for asking :D. Nope, my spelling is actually pretty good :P. If I spell something wrong, it is usually on purpose ;P. Re: Gallery Pages Which kind? This one, or this one? Luxton 3 I've replaced the tag with the tag instead. I can see that you have fixed up the page quite a bit, but it's still incredibly short and does need some expansion. --[[User:Rando07|'''Rando]][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 12:01, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much for the exclusive offer, but I'm afraid I have to decline. I have rather a lot of projects already on my plate that I need to deal with before pursuing others. Plus Epic Battles just evokes the image of Epic Rap Battles of History and all its inherent lack of seriousness. Seems a little silly. I would suggest changing the title. Delikia Ok I've got my Delikia MOC here, not got my own MOC yet but that's not as important because you're not judging those. I really like this MOC, probably my favourite I've made. :D MAZEKA (talk) 17:38, November 28, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Thanks! I just came back onto the wiki to say I have got my MOC (to go into the story as well if I win first or second prize) but I was wandering whether you wanted, six pics for this one as well and if I need to show the pieces used. MAZEKA (talk) 18:28, November 28, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Ok, I've added my MOC into the Delikia gallery since it only has one pic. He's a tough and smart Po-Matoran called Amaki. MAZEKA (talk) 18:42, November 28, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Ok, he's a Po-Matoran from (whichever village you want him to be from). He tough, smart and adventurous, but overconfident and often gets itno trouble due to this (maybe that's how he could enter the story). He is friendly and admires the Toa, hoping he will one day become one and will be a hero like them. Is that ok, or do I need to add more/change it? MAZEKA (talk) 18:48, November 28, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Thanks, I had great fun building those two. I still have Delikia built (I'm really pleased with that one) and I think I might do what you plan to and get the pieces of Bricklink so I can keep her built fulltime. MAZEKA (talk) 18:56, November 28, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Hey Redd, I was just wandering, as I have been for a while, if you could say what story the MOCs from your competition will go into, or is that confidential? MAZEKA (talk) 09:46, November 29, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA It's good so far, different from some other stories so, which is good, but there are a couple of bits that don't make sense. This always happens to me whilst writing an article, it's hard to keep track of what's written. Also motif is spelt motive I believe. Other than that a great plot line, can't wait for the results of the MOC competition. :D MAZEKA (talk) 17:20, November 29, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Sorry, I could probably have worded that better. There's one bit that says 'so far we haven't got any information out of him just yet' which, looking back I guess does make sense but could be left as 'so far we haven't got any information out of him' or 'we haven't got any information out of him just yet'. MAZEKA (talk) 17:26, November 29, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA After reading his user page, I'd say he is worthy to join :P. I'll ask him :P. I'm not really focused on my edit count that much, but the 3000 mark is a little step forward indeed! -- 21:00, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Praxam is done, still working on the other one, if any of the others need doing, I'd be happy to make them for you. :) MAZEKA (talk) 10:50, December 1, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA. Also, thought I might put Delikia in for featured Creation, but thought, since the model was made for you, I better ask your permission first. :P. It's probably to late to do the current vote, but this months one is the one I'm thinking of. I lol'd :3. (Don't be sorry, accidental messages and other stuff like that just means I can archive my talk page sooner, which I love doing :P.) Well, with Praxam's Kanohi, my only brown Kanohi is a Komau, which I've already used on Amaki. Also Delikia has a Rau, so I thought it would be overuse of the Metru Kanohi. So if you want me to change it, the options are a Komau, a silver Tryna or the Volitak he currently has. Sorry I didn't reply sooner but I kept getting new message alerts but I didn't realize the messages were further up my talk page. Finaly, did you see what I said about maybe putting Delikia into the next featured creation vote? MAZEKA (talk) 10:48, December 2, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA By the way, I've finished Sajax, but I'm not sure what Kanohi to use. For a collection of 47 Bionicles, you'd think I had more Kanohi, no idea why I have so few. Anyway the best choice seems to be Vakama Metru's mask, but again, overuse of the Metru masks. Other option are a Hau, but that's a different shade of red to the rest of the model (the model is metr red and orange, with a little black in places. A Tryna maybe, or possibly Phantoka Pohatu's mask, which looks Ok and can be put on with or without the visor (without the visor it looks like an orange Vahi). I just thought I'd give you the choice. :D MAZEKA (talk) 11:28, December 2, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA I'm afraid I don't have one of those, I've listed the ones I have that I think to be the right color. I will hopefully be getting some new Kanohi soon, but it may take a while. Also, you still haven't answered this, I think I might put Delikia into the next vote for featured creation, either for the main page or Children of Teridax (or both). If I have any news regarding Kanohi, I'll let you know. :D MAZEKA (talk) 16:26, December 2, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Yeah, i'll try and find another Kanohi for him, if I can and as for the voting centre, I meant the next vote for Delikia, but I was wandering about the Children of Teridax one as well, since so far the only other entry has two votes, just not sure when that one ends. MAZEKA (talk) 16:34, December 2, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Hoping you did this, now that I've added Delikia to the vote in Children of Teridax, your vote for the other one disappeared, slightly worried I accidently somehow replaced it while adding Delika, Sorry :( MAZEKA (talk) 16:43, December 2, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Ok, to both your messages. :P MAZEKA (talk) 16:52, December 2, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA With the voting center (Children of Teridax) and your vote disappearing, I was just wandering because it hadn't (and still hasn't) come up again, don't know if you haven't voted again, sorry for the confusion and if you haven't worked this out already (:P) I've put Delikia down for featured creation. MAZEKA (talk) 16:59, December 2, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Not yet, get it done by the end of tomorrow, sorry that getting these MOCs is taking so long, if youneed the others doing, or if nobody else has completed theirs yet, I can do the rest as well, if you need them done so you can continue your story. :P MAZEKA (talk) 21:02, December 2, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Sajax is done. Also, just wandering how to make a signature? MAZEKA (talk) 12:37, December 3, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Ok, thanks! [[User talk:MAZEKA|'MAZEKA']] I can do others if you need me too, though the Toa of Earth may be a challenge. --MAZEKA (talk) 16:56, December 4, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Sorry! [[User talk:MAZEKA|'MAZEKA']] (is there an easier way of using it than copying & pasting it into the message, there probably is, I just haven't figured it out yet.) So, do you want the others done, or not? Wouldn't be much of a competition if I did them all, but I'm assuming none of the others have been done yet or you would've included them in your December blog. [[User talk:MAZEKA|'MAZEKA']] Okay, TeddKuta :P (see the last message you left me. MAZEKA (talk) 17:27, December 4, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Possibly today, if not tomorrow :D MAZEKA (talk) 17:42, December 4, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA As far as Kanohi go, I've got an Axalara t9 Lewa Mask, a Golden Hau, a Matau mask, or Tryna or Volitak [[User talk:MAZEKA|'MAZEKA']] Amacal is done. MAZEKA (talk) 20:59, December 4, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Yep, I can do Gantam, for the axes, I could use Tarix's blades, with a little alteration or possibly whip something new together. [[User talk:MAZEKA|'MAZEKA']] He is here. He is now. Praxam. I will probably have the others done soon. So, I've told what I can do with the axes for Gantam, awaiting your decision. Also, I see you've got another entry now from Invader39. [[User talk:MAZEKA|'MAZEKA']]That Ascended being Sometime tomorrow, or Monday. Call me [[User talk:MAZEKA|'MAZEKA']]That Ascended being. It's good that somebody else is finaly participating :D Gantam's done, I'm just having trouble with uploading the pics. Get that done soon :) [[User talk:MAZEKA|'MAZEKA']]That Ascended being ok, pics are done. Gantam is complete. [[User talk:MAZEKA|'MAZEKA']]That Ascended being Ok, I'll do my best :D [[User talk:MAZEKA|'MAZEKA']]That Ascended being Rakiru is done, not only does he have an Earth shield, he has a spinning one! [[User talk:MAZEKA|'MAZEKA']]That Ascended being I will hopefully have Rakiru done by the end of the week. Also, could I make Delikia as well, I really want to. link=User:ToaTusk 18:04, December 8, 2014 (UTC) I haven't done anything about Sajax yet, but I can do if necessary. That was probably the worst so if you do want him re-done, I can. [[User talk:MAZEKA|'MAZEKA']]That Ascended being Lol, I'm sorry, my camera is broken for the time being, and should be fixed next week. Expect Rakiru then. link=User:ToaTusk 16:50, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I've been getting 'new message tablet' signs, but no new messages, until now. I haven't done Sajax yet, I'm really busy with school at the moment, it's the end of term, really tired, everythings going crazy. I'll try and have it done by Saturday. MAZEKA (talk) 21:05, December 11, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Eh, so and so. Just listening to some music and writing. Saw your rather patient messages on my talk page. So I thought I'd respond with a list of stuff. #I am pretty busy and got a lot of stuff on my hands. A comic, a stop motion Youtube series, senior year at High School where I'm trying to raise grades, and applying for colleges. #I made the trailer for Artek's movie as a test trailer. It wasn't really meant to be the "official" official trailer but I let him do what he wanted with it, but I digress. The thing with Moonblade is that I don't really know what to do with it. Don't really know what to do with a written story. Unless you have some idea of what kind of imagery you want me to use, I don't know what to do. #Speaking of which, most people would just make a promo image for their stories. It's my opinion, but I think video trailers or promos for written material are pointless. Hope that answers any questions. BeastlyIrritatingContent (talk) 21:51, December 11, 2014 (UTC)BionicleChicken Hello, Reddkuta! :) Rob-N-Hood (talk) 17:15, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Invader's Delikia Here's Delikia: Delikia. You're welcome. About my present. Darker's Present Thank you very much for that! Although, I don't know why you made it for me. I haven't really done anything substantial yet. Fancy ties and trampolines. ----Stormfork 17:59, December 13, 2014 (UTC) You just won a bet by doing that, didn't you. ----Stormfork 18:00, December 13, 2014 (UTC) If you really wanna join That Devious Club there's no reason why you can't. I'll add your name to the template thingy and the page for it. Sorry it took me so long to reply, I honestly didnt think I'd come back here any time soon. --ThatDevilGuy (Talk) 11:55, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Just thought I'd ask, is there an easier way of signing a message with your sig without copying and pasting it into the message? You've got some way of doing it, I've seen a page saying user:ReddKuta/sig, I'm just not sure how to make a page like that. [[User talk:MAZEKA|'MAZEKA']]King of bad grammar Hello ReddKuta! I was just wondering if you'd like to join my LEGO Castle Wiki, seeing as though it's not that popular at the moment. See this link: http://lego-castle.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Castle_Wiki Thanks! Rob-N-Hood (talk) 22:25, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Red, I did not say Monday I said this week. It will probably be more like Wednesday. I have another life outside of the you know...link=User:ToaTusk 16:15, December 15, 2014 (UTC) I'm not mad...I just don't like being rushed...[[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 17:38, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: Spurg You, sir, are an implacable man, who no doubt has won five more dollars by spamming the talkpage of a respectable user. Therefore, I believe, you have won nothing. ----Stormfork 18:42, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Meh. For one time it's okay. (And me giving that sarcastic reply was totally worth it.) ----Stormfork 18:55, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Here is Rakiru! Gallery/Rakiru (Invader39). This will most likely be my final MOC for your contest. We'll see though. P.S: I probably won't make a extra character. Cheers. Glad to hear it. :P I'll be respectful and create something fresh for your contest. It would be a bit insincere of me just to submit an unaltered character without some kind of adjustment, you know? Given that Delikia is the most responded to entry with two people already entering, I'm reconsidering my initial plans to build something for her category. I might go for one of the others. As for my photo studio, it's really not much this: Thanks! I really should get do do that. I'll focus on the character pages once the comic is completed as it's easier to just add all the information instead of being very careful not to spoil anything. -- 13:53, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Well, I was originally under the impression that I needed to create a new character. But now that I know it's more of a loaning of pre-existing characters to appear in your story, I can't decide. Will see what I can do later today. Will hopefully have something up by tomorrow. Thanks for the welcome This is TheSlicer. I'm closing my main account. I Diotic 10:25, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Hello ReddKuta! Thanks for your entry to my MOC contest! Just letting you know the results will be revealed on New Year's Eve. Good luck! [[User talk:LEGOFan999|'LEGOFan999']]That Awesome Guy He was banned across all of Wikia for several instances of extremely disruptive behavior by the Wikia Staff. ull body underwa Simple: I took photos of the characters in a friend's pool. Bought an underwater cam for that. -- 16:43, December 29, 2014 (UTC) I just hold them in my hand. -- 01:56, December 30, 2014 (UTC) sorry Redd, afraid all my pics are becoming unavailable, one by one, I think Bobdo's looking into it. I might be able to build him again today and take another pic. MAZEKA (talk) 11:29, January 2, 2015 (UTC)MAZEKA Ok, got it. this is the file name:File:DSCF1638.jpg|thumb|left MAZEKA (talk) 11:31, January 2, 2015 (UTC)MAZEKA (just add [[ onto each end) Hey there. I'm a little short on time right now but I'm gonna tell you somethin'. I'm feelin' quite honored that I inspired you to make your own films. Filmmaking should be appreciated more, I even think it's a better form of art than a story when it's done right :) If you could come on the chat of this wiki http://matoranmismisadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:FireStar97 on Friday. At around 6:30 PM Central Time. I'll be there to answer all your questions. I hope you can come, though we could still arrange another date if that's better for you. Thanks and I hope you can come! Take care! -FireStar97 19:51, January 5, 2015 (UTC) I understand. That's good for me. See you then :) -FireStar97 19:57, January 6, 2015 (UTC) User page I attempted to fix your userpage, but unfortunately was not able to have it correctly formatted while the background was used. I'm not incredibly experienced with using Wikia codes, so I wasn't sure how to identify and resolve the issue. Sorry about that, but at least it looks decent! --[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 20:05, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Can you come on the chat of Matoran Mismisadventures, now? -FireStar97 17:36, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Maybe around 7 PM GMT? And it doesn't matter, my friend ;) -FireStar97 18:55, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey Redd, if you can come on the MMW Chat around this time. Just let me know. 'Cause I can come on the chat now :) -FireStar97 12:12, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Just wanted to ask when your entry to the Dazix Art Contest will be ready. Everyone else has submtted their entries and if you submit yours soon, I can go ahead and close the contest. [[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 02:30, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Review Terrible. Literally the worst thing I've read in weeks. Just the worst. Not even The Amazing Adventures of Zach and Jack in a seedy Nightclub was as poorly-written as this. Well, I've recorded an audition, you just need to give me an email address that I can send it to. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 23:18, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. I'm not sure how to upload a audio file on wikia. An email that I could send it to would be better, no? http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 06:13, February 10, 2015 (UTC) 1. Do as you please. 2.Yes. Artek206 (talk) 04:27, February 13, 2015 (UTC) So I was just toying around and made this:Artek206 (talk) 06:19, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Fair enough. You've waited long enough. :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHWvFo7CHc8 http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 12:25, February 15, 2015 (UTC) NOW I'm on, lol. (12:45, Pacific time) 'Talk | Stories | ''Bionicle: CCG ' I am now Yeah, sure I can go on for a bit. 'Talk | Stories | Bionicle: CCG ' Done. Is that the look you were hoping for? http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG ''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 12:33, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I'd rather not, sorry. But if you want to write one, you could write one on your own either before or after mine, it doesn't matter. I just don't really want to do a collab story :/ And I think you have a while to go before you need to archive yours. Sure, though I've been trying to get onto the chat for the last the last 5mins and it's not working. It did the same yesterday and worked eventually so it just depends how long that takes... If you're still around I've finally got the chat working To answer the question you left on SM's talk page, BTD was blocked at his request. He wanted to focus on his exams and so felt it would be best to take some time off the wiki. —[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 11:58, May 2, 2015 (UTC) He was blocked a week ago. —[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 12:41, May 2, 2015 (UTC) To answer the question you asked FD, there is no set number of edits required. However, the red Olmak is only received by those who are (or have been) featured on . —[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 15:57, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Getting on the list does depend on how many edits you have. I'm not quite sure on how it works since the list itself isn't in order, but you have to be one of the top editors (which is determined by edit count). —[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 18:14, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Uhm? Not to be rude, but could you stop editing The Shadow page when you aren't even doing anything? Because it's really clogging up my email and notifications and stuff. ThanksI am The Eternal One. You cannot ever stop me. (talk) 22:24, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Mkay It's alright. It's just, really irritating when people do a lot of pages at once, it clogs up my email and stuff. If you want, you can do it, just please, don't do a lot of pages at once. And I initially didn't see anything, so, i'm sorry. Just don't do a ton of pages at once.I am The Eternal One. You cannot ever stop me. (talk) 22:42, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Ah, okay, sorry. But reguardless, it spams my email and slows it.I am The Eternal One. You cannot ever stop me. (talk) 17:09, May 14, 2015 (UTC) I just used GIMP to do the special effects on that image. Hope this helps :D Deletion Hello there. So I'm currently going through a number of article stubs and I have encountered your Mexilarr page. Unfortunately, the stub tag has been on the page for a while now and actually ran out on February 22nd of this year, a date that has passed. Therefore, I've had to delete the page for having no noticeable additions to elevate it beyond stub threshold. However, since you are an active user and the Stub policy tends to primarily find itself dealing with inactive users, I should inform you of the wider policy. You can of course request that one of your pages be restored, in the which case the admin staff will be more than happy to restore it so you can continue editing it. But it can only be restored for three days is the catch. After that time has passed it will be reviewed again. If it is above the stub threshold this time then the stub tag can be removed and the page will be perfectly within its rights to stay on the wiki. If no noticeable changes have been made to boost it up within three days then it will, unfortunately, be deleted again. The Marjosean page has also exceeded its time limit, as has Makuta Civil War and Matoro (Short Story). I'm very mindful that you perhaps weren't aware your pages had been tagged but they do need a bit of a content boost in order to stay on the right side of the stub threshold. If you have any further questions or need help getting these pages in order, please don't hesitate to ask So I completely haven't checked my talk page in... forever. So, I actually just saw your message about that contest you did a while back, and I am flattered that I won, thanks you so much. Also, I am so sorry if I completely missed that comment for months, not sure why my Email didn't notify me. If you do still need another character, do tell me, I have some Toa Mocs I'm not using right now you might like. Zany - Seriously, I left the piece RIGHT THERE. (talk) 04:05, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, man. I've literally quit the wiki. LEGOFan's reputation is pretty much in tatters at this point and, last time I checked, the wiki was a ghost-town. I say you leave him to his two-man wiki and sit back to laugh as it goes absolutely nowhere, having alienated both the new users who joined. Don't apologize. Don't forgive. Don't forget. Just leave him be and rise above the situation. All of CBW knows who's in the wrong and you don't need people like that in your life. Electric Yeti (talk) 18:37, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Help with comic feature Yo Redd, I need help with turning a photo edited for a comic into a jpeg, MAZEKA pointed me to here and said that you knew how to. Shockingly Enough 20:41, June 3, 2015 (UTC)Shockery Answer: MS word Shockingly Enough 20:14, June 4, 2015 (UTC)Shockery Hau Studios Glad, you're interested in contributing to the channel. I have written the channel's e-mail in the spoiler-folder below, where you can submit your projects. Youtube login You have to type in the e-mail to log into Youtube. About your message Im glad that you bear that opinion. Once me and lf have sorted out the little problem some people have with their blocks i am hoping things will just die down. Non of us on bmw want an arguement and i do hope it is the same attitude here. lavertus (talk) 15:44, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Video on Hau Studios I've noticed you've had some "issues" uploading the prologue for "Hidden Light". I've deleted the duplicate upload of the episode and kept the original upload. It's still private, but do you wish me to publish it or should I wait? Sorry to get to you late, however it has been very difficult for me to open edit pages. You have two weeks after July until the contest ends, and that is when the reviewing process will proceed. Sorry again for the late reply, --' Representative of the Union' 17:11, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Sure thing. I'm more than happy to build your character. Unfortunately, Toa Nuva legs were never released in solid black or purple, so I will have to improvise something a touch more complex than your average Toa Nuva. But, rest assured, I shall follow through. I have a design that I've been toying around with for some time already that can work for Sumaru. May need to place a bricklink order for some purple parts but I will see what I can do. Well... that complicates things. I'm not sure old purple would have worked with the Adaptive Armor build. Either way, I hope that you are satisfied with this version. I'll have to consider this Tourik proposal before I give you the green-light. Will get back to you with an answer soon. Not a problem. Feel free too. :) http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 14:06, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Tomorrow works for me. This is your idea anyway, I've got nothing against waiting a day or two. Thanks for the heads up :P Re: Olkritht Audition Ask and ye shall recieve. My audition for Olkritht, take it or leave it. Please keep in mind though, as I said on the blog, I've done some professional voice over stuff before, and I do have an agent. Not saying you would need to pay me, I'm just letting you know before you make your decision. Also, when writing the script, please remember that, while I did say "damn" in the audition, as a Christian, I generally avoid swearing. Stronger swear words and using phrases like "Oh my god" are out of the question for my lines. If you cast me, I would prefer you avoid this. In any event, I thank you for your time. '''My pen is mightier than my sword 01:43, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Great! I'm glad you liked it! Sorry if I scared you with the agent thing, mostly it means that this thing has to stay non- professional. Looking forward to working with you! My pen is mightier than my sword 12:52, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Many thanks! And sure thing. Go ahead :P Audition this is my audition Gwideon (talk) 17:59, August 21, 2015 (UTC) I'm afraid not. I'm going to have to leave to go to work soon and I'm trying to make some progress on the Toa page. Nothing to Lose invitation Greetings, good sir. I was wondering if you would be interested in writing/co-writing an episode of my upcoming stopmotion series, Nothing to Lose? I will provide you with further information via chat if you are interested. Cheers. Sadly, as cool as that'd be, no, I'm not Irish in origin. I'm mainly Czech, with some German and French heritage. I just like using Gaelic words for characters because it sounds cool. You don't see it used that often, so it's fun and original. --Echo 1: High Resolution, 19:42, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Yo Redd, I noticed that you added me to Servicemen, I'd just like to remind you that I'm still not sure if I'm ready to direct it ;P Just give me a little time and I'll return to you with a definite yes or no. ;DArtek206 (talk) 21:40, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Welp, I've made my choice regarding my involvement in Servicemen ''and I'm afraid I won't be able to help. my hands are tied right now making ''The Awakening, ''my dearest apologies. Artek206 (talk) 17:01, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Re:Zero Hour Progress Ah yes. Well, there are a number of factors hindering productivity at this moment in time. Allow me to list them for you. First and foremost, due to a contracting dispute, Toa Jekkai is refusing to play his role for the remainder of production. In similar cases of contract dispute, the roles of Ninian and Kapla have been recast by new actors. On-set disruption has been rife during the filming of this most recent addition. Rahkshi Extra #3 and Rahkshi Extra #5 are simply incapable of being in the same scene as each other due to an on-going and heated rivalry. With his ''The Leontes Spin-Off Show of Awesome-Cool!! pilot rejected, Toa Leontes also quit production and cut all ties with the studio. Furthermore, due to alleged charges of drowning a panda in a bowl of rice and telling extras "Chicken Bond isn't real", Toa Merra was markedly dismissed from her role earlier this month. Currently, the studio executives are eyeing Daisy Ridley to replace her. Additional rivalries reared their ugly heads amongst cast members when implications of Carnac's lusty affair with Ninian reached his real-life wife, Alika. The pair have been involved in a number of heated arguments across set before entirely quitting production and filing for divorce. Amidst a flurry of contractual disputes, Ignis took the opportunity to re-negotiate his contract with FireStar Studios, a rival production company. Currently, he is set to star as Toa Vakama in the summer blockbuster that is The Road Not Taken. The film is presumed for theatrical release on the 35th Neveruary, 2039. With only three remaining cast members, the script was eventually entirely revised and the project's final chapter downsized. With many of the principal protagonists pursuing new ventures or otherwise unable to commit to filming, a new lead was chosen. Thus, the landscape of the final chapter changed dramatically. I hope you enjoyed this nice little diversion. Truth be told, I've not been in the best psychological state as of late. I had a bit breakdown over Christmas and a series of anxiety attacks just before then. I'm mostly out of the woods and in the clear now, picking up the pieces and trying to re-evaluate a couple of my priorities. For too long, Zero Hour has been sat on the backburner. I hope to pick it up once more when I return home for summer and can properly commit. That way it'll have a nice summer release. Currently, I'm waiting for BC's photoshop issues to get resolved and waiting for the semester to finish. When the sun comes back out I'll be warm enough to venture outside once more. But, overall, I'm optimistic. I've got a lot filmed already and it can only get better. Be prepared for an explosive final chapter to be released sometime this summer. Also, Turaga Haru died over the course of production. For the remainder of Zero Hour, he will be provided through the latest in computer generated imagery. RWBY yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees. Good work! Now watch Volume 3 so you can fangirl/fanboy put with the rest of us :P. lol. If I remember correctly, that painting is of the Forever Fall forest from Volume 1 (the one where they collected sap but Nora ate it all). And you most certainly should use up all your time watching it ;P.